plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Bean
Laser Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots lasers which hit every zombie in the lane, but does the same damage/firing speed as the Cabbage-pult. Compared to Bloomerang, Laser Bean is much better because it can hit everything in its row, while Bloomerang only can hit three zombies at a time. Its attack can also penetrate through zombies, much like the Fume-shroom but with longer range. Almanac Entry Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Overview It deals 2 normal damage shots per beam. Laser Bean shoots a little bit faster than the Cabbage-pult, but also a bit slower than the Bloomerang and takes six bites to be eaten. Plant Food Upgrade When Plant Food is given, the Laser Bean fires a very powerful laser throughout the row, dealing massive damage. Strategy In levels with very high zombie concentrations, such as in the later levels of most Endless Zones, Laser Bean's ability to hit every zombie in a lane makes it one of the best crowd control plants in the game. Capable of ignoring more than the Shield Zombie's shield, the Laser Bean makes an excellent plant to use during Ancient Egypt as its beams ignore graves entirely, reducing the issue of graves to merely taking up places to plant. However, the Laser Bean's main disadvantage is the fact it cannot take out lone zombies, especially Buckethead Zombies, meaning effective use of the Laser Bean requires more than one column of Laser Beans, or combinations with Repeaters or other plants. The Plant Food ability is very useful in many cases, and when a Laser Bean is placed in the back lane, can simulate a Jalapeno. However, it suffers from only attacking one lane, completely ignoring the nearby lanes. This gives it limited use against crowd control in multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. Gallery Piñata Party with Laser Bean.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-12-28-561.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-12-20-151.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-11-47-959.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-11-17-508.jpg Laser Bean Party Promo.PNG|Piñata Party promo with Laser Bean Laser Bean Seed Packet.PNG|Seed Packet (without sun cost) Screenshot far future.PNG|Laser Bean in Far Future Laser_Bean_Costume.png|Laser Bean costume (superhero cape) Laserboost.jpg|Laser Bean's boost packet 11111Laser Bean in trailer.PNG|Laser Bean in Far Future trailer. Laser Bea.png|HD Laser Bean LaserBeanFacebookpost.jpg|An image of Laser Bean with a Future Zombie posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook. Imitater Laser Bean.PNG|Laser Bean's Imitater Seed Packet Trivia *Laser Bean blinks twice before shooting a laser. *Laser Bean had a laser eye surgery, according to its Almanac Entry. *Laser Bean is a portmanteau of “laser beam” and “bean”. *In the Far Future Piñata Parties, the Laser Bean shoots faster before the release of the area, and its Plant Food effect did less damage to all zombies in the row (for example, it couldn't kill a full-health Buckethead Zombie). **In the 2.1 version, Laser Bean's firing speed was slowed to half speed, but the damage was doubled, and its Plant Food ability is now equal in power to an Instant Kill. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, the Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used two rows of teeth can be seen. *Strangely, it fires laser with its eyes, but when given Plant Food, it shoots a laser with its mouth. *The Laser Bean, Spring Bean, and Chili Bean are the only beans in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Also, the three beans, along with Coffee Bean, are the only beans in the entire'' Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *Despite having red irises, the Laser Bean shoots blue lasers. *It has teeth and gums. *Its stem loosely resembles a railgun. *Its Plant Food Ability is a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme. *Laser Bean is the only hitscan plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series. *Laser Bean is considered overpowered because it can hit every zombie in the row, while Bloomerang, which costs only 25 sun less, hits only the first 3 targets with the same damage and nearly the same firing speed. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants